Et si Hermione était plus qu'elle ne croyait?
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: Et si Hermione était plus qu'une simple sorcière? Petites allusions au monde de Mutant X...C'est ma première fic sur HP.
1. Chapter 1

Et si Hermione était plus qu'elle croyait?

Léger crossover Mutant X / HP

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mike, Lana et Kaira…Tous les autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers possibles : 6ème tome

Pairing : Lana / Mike, HG / SS, HP / GW, RW / LB...

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le monde mutant se mélangeait à celui de Poudlard et de la sorcellerie ? Que se passerait-il si Hermione était plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?

(NDA : J'ai corrigé la mise en page pour les dialogues...merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué dans vos reviews.)

Poudlard, durant l'été

Seuls quelques professeurs demeuraient à Poudlard durant l'été : parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape ainsi que le directeur du collège Albus Dumbledore. Une nouvelle année venait de s'achever, Voldemort était au cœur de l'action depuis deux ans déjà et le jeune Harry Potter et ses deux amis venaient une fois de plus d'échapper à la mort. Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire pour assurer la sécurité de l'école et surtout de ces trois élèves qui allaient entrer en dernière année.

Il avait déjà prévu de renforcer l'équipe pédagogique mais il cherchait encore des candidats. Ils étaient tous attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner quand la nuée de hiboux vola à la table des professeurs. Albus fut surpris quand il aperçut un aigle volant vers Severus : celui-ci recevait rarement du courrier en dehors de ses diverses revues et ces dernières arrivaient généralement dans son bureau. Severus Snape prit la missive, laissa picorer le rapace avant de déplier son parchemin. Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement lorsqu'il vit l'expéditeur…

_ Salut oncle Sevie,_

_J'ai prévu de venir passer quelques temps en Angleterre. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir te voir. Je crois me souvenir que tu es toujours le « roi » dans les donjons de ton école. Sans rire, puisque tu es mon gardien (même si je suis majeur), j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un donc si tu pouvais nous faire préparer des chambres, ce serait sympa. On arrivera à Pré-au-Lard le 17 juillet dans l'après-midi._

_ Ton neveu préféré_

_ Mike_

Snape grogna : on était le 17 juillet ! Minerva remarqua son grognement.

- Allons Severus. Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Si on peut dire. Mon neveu arrive cet après-midi avec quelqu'un.

- Votre neveu… Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la famille.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est le fils de ma défunte sœur et de son mari américain.

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce qu'il vienne ?

- Il est disons, un peu spécial…

Sur ces mots, le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le silence le plus total.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Pré-au-Lard

- Tu verras Lan', oncle Sevie a tendance à faire peur au début mais il est très sympa.

- Et il fait quoi ton oncle ?

- Il enseigne les Potions au collège Poudlard pas très loin d'ici mais on ne peut pas y transplaner à cause de la sécurité pour les élèves. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on oublie que l'on a vécu chez les « Moldus » car là-bas : pas d'électricité, pas de voitures…

- Mais ça va être le bagne !

- Mais non, tu verras ; tu vas t'y faire. Tiens voilà oncle Sevie !

Lana n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une immense masse noire se tenait derrière elle. Kaira, toujours sur le qui-vive commença à montrer les crocs et Lana, surprise, laissa échapper une flammèche de ses doigts qui resta inaperçue aux Yeux du Maître des Potions.

- Michael ! Par Merlin ! Ne dis pas que tu es accompagné d'une Weasley ! Et ne m'appelle pas Sevie !

- Bonjour oncle Severus. Pourrais-tu montrer un peu plus de respect pour mon amie, s'il te plaît ? Sinon je ne réponds pas de l'énorme boule de poils qui est à ses pieds ! Mas attends je te présente : oncle Severus, voici ma petite amie Lana Johanson. Lan', voici mon « ténébreux » oncle, Severus Snape.

- Enchantée de vous voir Monsieur. L'énorme boule de poils telle que Mike s'amuse à la décrire s'appelle Kaira, c'est une panthère noire.

- Melle Johanson. _Il la fixa de la tête aux pieds_. Bon venez, j'ai un programme chargé et il faut que nous rentrions au château.

Ils s'approchèrent alors d'une calèche tirée par des sombrals. Lana s'approcha d'eux et les caressa.

- Elle…

- Oui Severus, elle les voit. Elle a la faculté de se faire comprendre de toutes les créatures et a malheureusement approché la mort d'assez près pour les voir. Et tout ça à seulement 25 ans.

Ils montèrent dans la calèche et se dirigèrent vers le château de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore les attendait.

- Bonjour mes enfants. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vos chambres sont prêtes et j'espère vous voir au dîner.

- Bien sûr professeur. Nous en profiterons pour nous présenter.

Les présentations se déroulèrent à merveille si ce n'est que Kaira avait tendance à faire peur. Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore demanda aux jeunes de venir dans son bureau.

- Qu' y a t il professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- En effet mes enfants. Comme vous le savez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en pleine possession de ses moyens et l'école nous devient difficile à protéger.

- Vous voudriez que nous assurions la sécurité ? demanda Lana.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup vu vos capacités à tous les deux. Non seulement vous êtes des animagi mais vous êtes également spéciaux.

- Oui professeur. Par exemple, je n'ai plus besoin de me transformer pour avoir la force de ma forme animagi et Lana maîtrise toute base de feu : boules, flammes…Elle peut contrôler un incendie quand il est déclenché.

- Quelles sont vos formes animagi je vous prie ?

Les deux jeunes gens se transformèrent instantanément : à leur place se trouvaient deux magnifiques tigres blancs. On ne pouvait les distinguer que par les rayures plus abondantes de Mike.

- Merci jeunes gens. Bien ma décision est prise. Melle, Severus m'a dit que vous pouviez voir les Sombrals et que vous saviez bien vous défendre.

- Oui professeur. J'ai échappé à la mort assez souvent et pour l'avoir frôlé une fois, j'en ai hérité la capacité.

- Bien, cela vous gênerait-il d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Non professeur, j'en serais ravie si ça ne gêne personne.

- Lan', oncle Severus va être vert en apprenant ça !

- Et vous jeune homme, vous assisterez votre oncle ainsi que votre amie pour les plus hautes classes et les premières années. Vous serez aidé d'une 7e année.

Ils se mirent d'accord et l'annonce fut passée au déjeuner.

Bientôt la rentrée arriva et avec elle, le retour des élèves. Pendant la répartition, le « Golden Trio » discutait.

- Il paraît qu'on a encore un nouveau prof de DCFM dit Ron.

- Ah bon, ça a encore changé, j'espère juste que celui-là tiendra l'année répondit Harry.

- C'est peut-être le beau brun assis entre la rousse et Snape ? fit Hermione. En tout cas je suis surprise, le prof de DCFM n'a pas donné de livres comme base de cours.

- Ah pauvre Hermione, ça te fait moins de lecture !

Avant le repas, Dumbledore fit son traditionnel discours de bienvenue, mais il se fit dans le noir : seule la table des professeurs était éclairée.

- Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année. Je rappelle que la forêt située à côté de l'école est interdite aux élèves. Cette année nous ont rejoints les professeurs Johanson et Anderson. Les deux se levèrent. Le professeur Anderson assistera les professeurs Snape et Johanson dans leurs cours des 1ère, 6e et 7e années. _Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Lana pensant que c'était elle mais c'est Mike qui fit signe à Dumbledore_. Et le professeur Johanson enseignera la DCFM. Professeurs, je vous laisse le soin de vous présenter et de lancer le début des festivités.

- Merci professeur. Je me présente, je suis Melle Johanson, votre professeur de DCFM et mon « demi-assistant » M. Anderson. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

- Une fille comme prof, on aura tout vu !

- M. Malfoy je vous prie de…

- Laissez professeur Snape, je vais régler cela moi-même. M. Malfoy, je suis peut-être une fille comme vous dîtes mais croyez-moi je ne me laisserais pas faire par de petits prétentieux comme vous.

Les élèves purent voir d'énormes flammes sortir de ses doigts pour allumer les chandeliers de la Grande Salle quand soudain ils virent apparaître dans un grand jet de flammes un tigre blanc et une panthère noire. Ils s'approchèrent alors de Hermione pour lui remettre un parchemin et s'enfuir vers l'extérieur suivi de Mike. Hermione était étonnée, elle ouvrit le parchemin et lut.

_Retrouvez-moi devant votre chambre de préfète-en-chef. Vous y verrez la panthère. Suivez-la sans crainte._

_L.Johanson_

Elle se leva, s'excusa auprès des garçons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle vit la panthère, elle la suivit et arriva devant les appartements du professeur de DCFM. La panthère feula et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Entrez Melle Granger.

Hermione était pétrifiée. Snape venait de lui dire d'entrer ! Elle entra et vit Snape avec les deux nouveaux professeurs.

- Professeurs.

- Asseyez-vous Melle Granger, proposa Lana. N'ayez pas peur, le professeur Snape ne vous mangera pas, n'est-ce pas oncle Severus ?

- On…Oncle ?

- Oh pas le mien, celui de mon ami. Laissons tomber le professeur. Je suis Lana, voici mon ami Michael mais seuls son oncle et Dumbledore l'appelle ainsi sinon c'est Mike, et voici Kaira. Poses ta main sur sa tête et attends qu'elle te lèche. C'est qu'elle t'aura fait confiance.

Hermione s'appliqua à la tâche et s'en débrouilla rapidement.

- Très bien, Melle Granger. Vous devez savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après vous à cause de votre puissance égalant presque celle de Potter. C'est pour cela que vous serez mon assistante au lieu de Michael (celui-ci grinça des dents) comme ça vous serez protégée. Vous habiterez avec Melle Johanson, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui professeur. Mais mes cours ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a accordé vos ASPICS l'année dernière mais ne vous l'a pas dit pour éviter de vous démarquer des autres élèves dont vos amis Potter et Weasley.

- Merci oncle Severus de me laisser assister uniquement ma Lana !

- Mais ce n'est pas un privilège Michael, cependant tu habiteras quand même avec moi.

- On non pas çà ! Je préfèrerais encore vivre avec les filles !

Lana éclata de rire entraînant Hermione à sa suite quand les deux hommes sortirent de ses appartements, Mike cherchant à tout prix à éviter la fraîcheur des cachots.

- Euh Lana. Je peux vous tutoyer ? On et mon prénom c'est Hermione.

- Bien sûr Hermione. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un faible pour notre cher oncle Severus ?


	2. Chapter 2

Léger crossover Mutant X / HP

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mike, Lana et Kaira…Tous les autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers possibles : 6ème tome

Pairing : Lana / Mike, HG / SS, HP / GW, RW / LB...

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le monde mutant se mélangeait à celui de Poudlard et de la sorcellerie ? Que se passerait-il si Hermione était plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?

NDA : Je remercie toujours mes revieweurs en début de chapitre donc merci à Cindy2008, Moggliesmad, Septentrion et Keep Hope pour vos commentaires ! En échange voilà le chapitre suivant… Les pensées des persos sont entre ''

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : L'ombre de Voldemort plane toujours au dessus de Harry et ses amis et Dumbledore profite de la visite du neveu de Severus et de son amie pour les engager dans l'équipe professorale. Hermione devient l'assistante de Severus et va désormais vivre avec Lana._

- Bien sûr Hermione. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un faible pour notre cher oncle Severus ?

A ces mots, Hermione rougit.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Et puis qui sait, il va peut-être vraiment devenir mon oncle ! J'attends seulement que Mike veuille bien se bouger un peu…ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Oh. Vous êtes…

- Ensemble ? Oui, pourquoi imagines-tu qu'il veut vivre avec nous ? Pas pour les belles filles ! Mais Severus tente depuis plusieurs jours de lui faire comprendre que la mixité ici est interdite…Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle entraîna Hermione devant deux portes quasi-identiques. Elle lui indiqua celle de gauche.

- Voici ta chambre. Pour l'instant la décoration n'est pas faite, ce sera à toi de la faire. Toutes tes affaires sont déjà là. La mienne est juste à côté, les murs sont insonorisés mais si tu veux y rentrer il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Tu n'y mets pas de protections ?

- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai Kaira, ça me suffit…par contre, toi, tu devrais en mettre des fois que notre ami Mike cherche à fouiner et se trompe de porte…J'oubliais, si tu veux envoyer du courrier à tes parents ou autre, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser l'aigle de Mike. Sur ce, va rejoindre tes amis mais ne leur dit rien… et le mot de passe principal de nos appartements est _Dante Inferno._

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs menant aux donjons…

- Mais oncle Severus ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec les filles ? Et puis il fait toujours un froid de canard dans tes cachots, j'comprends pas comment tu fais pour y vivre.

- Je te l'ai dit une bonne centaine de fois déjà, la mixité est interdite dans l'école pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs à moins d'être mariés. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis Melle Granger avec ton amie et non avec moi. Et puis je pourrais être dangereux pour elle si mes activités venaient à être découvertes par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Tu as l'air de tenir à elle…peut-être plus que tu ne le devrais, j'me trompe ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard meurtrier de la part de son oncle.

- Ça va, j'me tais. J'lui dirai pas de toute façon. Mais j'ai quand même le droit d'aller voir Lan' en dehors des cours j'espère…parce que moi j'suis pas comme les élèves disent de toi : j'suis pas la « chauve-souris » des cachots moi, j'arrive pas à me passer d'elle pendant quelques jours et puis ma mutation de félin a quelques contrariétés que seule Lan' peut calmer…

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Les filles s'étaient habituées l'une à l'autre mais jamais Hermione ne revit le tigre blanc du premier jour. Elle s'étonna même de la gentillesse que Snape avait à son encontre lorsqu'ils étaient en dehors des cours. Les autres élèves s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus une élève mais une apprentie en formation. Après tout elle voyait Snape tout le temps, même en dehors des cours puisqu'il venait souvent avec Mike manger le soir avec elles.

_(nda : je ne tiens pas compte de l'obligation d'être dans la Grande Salle aux repas) _

'C'est même drôle de voir Mike et Lana tenter de se glisser des mots doux quand il est là !' pensa Hermione. ' Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour qu'Il me regarde comme ça…Arrêtes de penser ma vieille, tu sais qu'il peut t'entendre !'

- Hermione ! Dis tu rêves ? C'est la troisième que je t'appelle.

- Hein ! Excuses-moi Lana. Tu voulais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais plus avec tes amis ? Pourquoi toi et pas eux ?

- Vas-y expliques. Voldemort a peur de moi ? Il veut m'enlever pour attirer Harry hors du collège et nous tuer ensuite ?

- En partie mais aussi parce que tu es l'une des dernières sorcières de ton clan, tout comme moi. Nous sommes les dernières Hermione.

- Je ne comprends. La dernière de quoi ?

- Ça c'est une première ! Hermione Granger qui ne comprend pas quelque chose !

- Oncle Severus !

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu avais plus d'habilités que les autres : les éléments, le temps qui s'accorde à ton humeur, la soif de connaissance, les guérisons rapides, la magie sans baguette…Ceux que tu as connu comme tes parents t'ont caché une chose Hermione…Tu es une sorcière de sang Pur et une puissante avec ça. Tu fais partie d'un clan, d'une tribu dont nous sommes toutes les deux les uniques héritières. Tu es ma cousine Hermione et nous sommes les héritières des Wicca. Vois-tu Hermione, le tatouage que j'ai sur l'épaule (elle fit glisser sa veste de cuir de sur ses épaules), il représente notre tribu et malheureusement on l'acquiert avec beaucoup de douleur car nos vrais pouvoirs se réveillent à notre 18ème anniversaire

- Mais… j'ai 18 ans demain ! Lana, que va-t-il m'arriver ?

- Tu vas devoir connaître plusieurs états : le premier sera physique, les suivants majoritairement psychologiques. Dieu merci, nous sommes vendredi, il n'y aura pas trop de 2 jours pour que personne n'ait à assister à cela.

- Comment ça, Severus (et oui elle l'appelle par son prénom mais seulement quand il n'y a pas d'élèves) et Mike vont y assister pourtant…

- Parce qu'ils sont les seuls à être au courant et que j'ai besoin d'eux. C'est ta vraie mère qui m'a fait passer l'héritage et seul Mike sait ce que j'ai pu endurer pour être digne de ce tatouage et maintenant c'est à moi de te faire subir cela. Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione.

- Rassures-toi ça va. Tu m'expliqueras tout une fois terminé le rôle qu'a eu Mike dans ton héritage ?

- Promis ma puce. Allez vas te reposer, tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Toi aussi oncle Severus, je te veux en pleine forme pour demain.

Celui-ci partit vers ses appartements.

Lana avait les larmes aux yeux, pleurant silencieusement. Mike avait compris ce qu'il avait à faire et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Kaira, ayant compris, alla se poster devant la chambre d'Hermione.Mike prit Lana dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, la porta jusqu'à son lit où elle l'empêcha de partir, restant lovée contre lui tel une bouée de secours…Cette nuit-là, autant Severus que Hermione, personne ne se rendit compte de la passion désespérée ni que le destin allait se sceller pour eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Léger crossover Mutant X / HP

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mike, Lana et Kaira…Tous les autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers possibles : 6ème tome

Pairing : Lana / Mike, HG / SS, HP / GW, RW / LB...

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le monde mutant se mélangeait à celui de Poudlard et de la sorcellerie ? Que se passerait-il si Hermione était plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?

NDA : Désolée pour l'attente…Je remercie toujours mes revieweurs en début de chapitre donc merci à Cindy2008, Moggliesmad, Rinemasnape, Lilys4 et Missvivi27 pour vos commentaires ! En échange voilà le chapitre suivant… Les pensées des persos sont entre ''

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lana révèle à Hermione que sa véritable nature lui apparaîtra pour ses dix-huit ans soit le lendemain de ces révélations…_

Lorsque Severus Snape pénétra dans les appartements de la professeur de DCFM le lendemain matin, il ne pu que contempler la vision dans la chambre de la jeune femme : son neveu était éveillé, assis dans le lit en tenant dans ses bras la jeune femme endormie.

Soudain un cri strident perça la quiétude des lieux. Lana se dressa d'un bond.

- Hermione ! Ça a commencé ! Mike, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi.

- Oui ma douce, vas te préparer.

- Mickael, je ne savais pas que tu avais un nouveau tatouage, que signifie-t-il celui-ci ?

- Tu ne le sauras qu'une fois l'héritage terminé oncle Severus, répondit-il tout en s'habillant d'un pantalon de cuir noir sans autre vêtement.

Lana réapparut vêtue d'une longue robe rouge au bustier de cuir poursuivi par de longs jupons de satin.

- Allons-y. Les épreuves psychologiques ne vont pas tarder à commencer et je dois en faire partie. Mickael, as-tu fait ce que je voulais ?

- Oui ma douce, mon âme sœur. Je suis prêt. Il ne me reste que ce que tu sais à faire.

- Fais donc ce qu'il t'incombe de faire. Je te préviendrais lorsqu'il sera temps.

- Bien ma douce héritière Wicca, je suis à ton service.

Lana quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers Hermione.

- Hermione Rowena, deuxième héritière de la tribu des Wicca, ton élément maître vient de t'être révélé. Quel est-il ?

Hermione s'était transformée : Ses cheveux ondulaient tels des vagues, elle flottait sur un lit d'eau qui recouvrait son corps, formant ainsi la même robe que Lana.

- Chère cousine, héritière des Wicca et maîtresse du feu. Je suis gouvernée par l'eau.

- As-tu déjà prévu ou trouvé ton âme sœur avant cet héritage ?

- Je pense l'avoir trouvé Lana Cassandra, il est ici même en ces lieux.

- Bien je te conduis à tes autres épreuves.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Lana

Mike attendait le signe de Lana et lorsque son tatouage le brûla, il su qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Mickael, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

- Tu as été choisi. Je te demanderais de te mettre uniquement en pantalon, pieds nus et de retirer ton charme anti-glamour.

Surpris par la voix de son neveu, il obtempéra.

- Bien. Severus Alexander Snape, vous avez été choisi par l'amour de la nouvelle héritière Wicca Rowena. Acceptez-vous de partager cet amour ainsi que la condition de protecteur. Vous devrez vous plier aux lois Wicca, seconder votre héritière jusque dans la mort. Acceptez-vous tout cela ?

Un bien-être envahit alors le cœur de Severus à la pensée de Hermione. Il la traitait comme une égale parce qu'il l'aimait et ça il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Elle avait su passer à travers sa carapace.

- Moi, Severus Alexander Snape accepte la condition de protecteur et l'amour de l'héritière Rowena. Je la protègerais de ma vie et la seconderais jusque dans la mort.

- Bien, je t'envoie rejoindre l'héritière Rowena dans ses épreuves. Guides-la et prouves-lui, surtout prouves-nous que tu es digne d'elle.

Bureau de Dumbledore

- Albus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans le château. Je ressens une énorme quantité de magie…

- Alors ça a commencé. Minerva ma chère, je crois que vous serez surprise des changements qui s'opèrent en ce moment dans le château.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Severus a un drôle de comportement depuis que Hermione est son assistante ?

- Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui reposer.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement soumis au silencio, les deux chambres avaient ouvert leurs portes sur un autre monde. Hermione et Severus étaient séparés mais seuls Lana et Mike étaient à la sortie de ce monde, regardant pas bulles interposées les épreuves de la nouvelle héritière et de son futur protecteur.

- J'espère qu'il réussira, ils ont l'air tellement en osmose quand ils travaillent tous les deux.

-De toute façon, tu sais ce qui peut arriver aux protecteurs qui échouent…

- La mort, je sais. Je te rappelle que j'ai failli y passer pour toi ma douce Cassandra. Et puis ne m'appelle pas Mickael, tu sais que j'en ai horreur. Tu te rappelles j'espère que tu m'as baptisé différemment bien que j'ose imaginer que tu as procédé ainsi pour ne pas divulger tout de suite mon identité Wicca à oncle Severus.

- Bien sûr Logan. Mais ton oncle sera plus en danger face à Voldemort que pour ces épreuves et si il venait à découvrir son identité alors nous aussi nous serons en danger…c'est pourquoi nous devons l'aider à maîtriser son élément protecteur qui est le dernier restant.

- L'air…


	4. Chapter 4

Léger crossover Mutant X / HP

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mike, Lana et Kaira…Tous les autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers possibles : 6ème tome

Pairing : Lana / Mike, HG / SS, HP / GW, RW / LB...

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si le monde mutant se mélangeait à celui de Poudlard et de la sorcellerie ? Que se passerait-il si Hermione était plus qu'elle ne le croyait ?

NDA : Désolée pour l'attente…mais je ne remettais pas les mains sur mon texte et la suite n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête ! Les pensées des persos sont entre ''

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : La transformation Wicca d'Hermione a commencé. Severus a été nommé protecteur d'Hermione et doit donc affronter sa dernière épreuve en compagnie de sa charge…_

Pendant ce temps Severus et Hermione avaient dominé leurs épreuves individuelles et s'étaient retrouvés. Hermione en était sortie plus forte, plus sûre de ce qui l'attendait dans le monde réel. Severus, de son côté, commençait à prendre conscience du rôle qui l'incombait auprès d'Hermione.

Au moment où ils s'aperçurent l'un l'autre, Lana et Mike apparurent entre eux.

- Rowena, protecteur. Voici la dernière épreuve dans ce monde : vous devrez faire face à votre pire cauchemar, sélectionné à partir de vos deux mémoires. Protecteur, si tu réussis cette épreuve tes pouvoirs te seront confiés…si tu échoues, c'est la mort ainsi que celle de la future héritière.

Rogue observa Hermione. Sa transformation lui avait vraiment réussi : non pas qu'il la trouvait affreuse avant mais là…elle avait tout l'air d'une déesse, telle Aphrodite émergeant des eaux.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, j'y veillerais.

- Ainsi soit-il.

Ils furent projetés dans une pièce sombre, sans lumière ni fenêtres. Severus sursauta, visiblement choqué.

' Riddle Manor ! On est chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres !' pensa-t-il avant de lever les yeux et d'y rencontrer ceux de Voldemort : froids, cruels.

Il se rendit compte qu'il portait sa tenue de Mangemort et qu'Hermione – non Rowena – se corrigea-t-il était au centre de la pièce, visiblement prisonnière, quelque peu apeurée mais elle semblait confiante.

- Severus, te voici enfin ! Ce vieux fou sait-il que nous avons enlevé sa tête pensante ?

- Non mon maître, il ne semble pas le savoir pour l'instant.

- Bien Lucius, mon cher, approchez…Vous serez récompensé pour avoir amené cette « Sang-de-bourbe » ici parmi nous…Vous aurez le loisir de mettre fin à ses jours une fois les distractions terminées.

'S'il savait qu'Hermione est une sang pur et une Wicca, je suis convaincu qu'il ferait tout pour la passer de son côté…'

'_Tu as raison Severus mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne le découvre pas.'_

'Rowena ?!'

'_Sortons d'ici victorieux, j'en ai assez de sentir son haleine fétide…'_ plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mon maître, intervint Severus, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux la préparer à sa mort. Si elle doit faire partie du rituel, n'a-t-elle pas le droit aux derniers honneurs ?

- Je n'aime pas ça mais bon. Prépare la « Sang-de-bourbe » Severus.

- Oui mon maître.

Il emmena Hermione dans une salle annexe.

- Hermione, qu'envisages-tu de faire ?

- Laissons le soin à Harry de tuer Tu-sais-qui donc essayons de sortir inaperçus.

- Bien sûr ! fit-il sarcastique. Laissons toute la gloire au St Potter !

- Ne fais pas ton gamin Severus ou nous allons mourir tous les deux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner hors d'ici, Riddle a protégé les lieux, nous devons nous trouver un Portoloin et vite.

Il rechercha dans toute la pièce un objet qui pourrait en faire office.

- Severus.

- Quoi ! grogna-t-il. Pardonnes-moi.

- La robe Severus.

La robe était d'un blanc immaculé. Il la transforma en Portoloin puis ils disparurent laissant derrière eux deux clones pour les remplacer.

Leur vue se brouilla. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient sur une grande colline verdoyante, parsemée de fleurs multicolores au haut de laquelle se trouvaient deux tigres blancs. Ils s'approchèrent.

- Mais ce sont les tigres que j'ai vu à la rentrée !

Les tigres changèrent alors de forme pour redevenir Mike et Lana.

- Tu as réussi Protecteur. Tu es donc digne de la tribu Wicca. Tu maîtriseras le dernier élément : l'air, qui te sera utile et complémentaire aux autres pouvoirs Wicca. Héritière Rowena, poursuivit Lana, tu es digne des pouvoirs que t'a légué, tu recevras la distinction Wicca due à ton rang. De plus tu devras nommer ton protecteur selon les lois celtes et lui apposer sa marque. Bravo à tous les deux.

Le paysage s'estompa et ils furent de retour dans les appartements des filles. Sur l'épaule d'Hermione était apparu le tatouage du plus haut rang Wicca : le griffon d'Angelus.

Elle s'isola avec Severus dans sa chambre, lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre, ce qu'il fit.

- Conformément aux lois celtes et Wicca, je te baptise Gwennaël, maître de l'air.

Elle posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Severus et le tatouage apparut.

- Par cette marque, je te lie à ma vie et à celle de notre tribu. Ainsi soit-il.

- Rowena, as-tu une forme Animagus car nous devrons nous ressembler comme ta cousine et mon neveu…

- Tes parents étaient des lynx ma cousine…

- Ce sont toujours des félins dans la famille ?

- Alors Rowena et Gwennaël, je sais de source sûre que vous êtes animagi. De toute façon, la forme animagi est l'un des pouvoirs Wicca. Mais je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Gwennaël, tu ne peux quitter Rowena du week-end.

Hermione réalisa qu'à ce moment-là que Severus n'avait pas remis en place son glamour ; elle pris son temps pour l'observer : ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs mais bleus, son nez plus fin, ses muscles plus taillés…

- 'Mon choix se révèle juste.' Severus, dis-moi…quelle est ta forme animagi ?

Severus sursauta étant donné qu'il était dans ses pensées.

- Hein ?!Hermione, excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs…

- J'ai vu ça.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je me transforme en panthère noire mais généralement je me contente d'un chat.

A ces mots, Hermione sourit et se transforma elle-même. Devant Severus assis sur le lit se tenait couché à ses pieds une magnifique panthère noire à la fourrure soyeuse. Il se transforma à son tour. Seuls leurs yeux les différenciaient.

Lana et Mike observaient ces transformations de la chambre de la demoiselle.

- Leur forme leur sera avantageuse.

Sur ces mots, elle s'écroula sans connaissance, prise de spasmes. Mike s'y attendait. Elle avait encore épuisé ses forces ou alors, signe plutôt mauvais, sa mutation évoluait.

Ce qu'il craignait le plus se réalisa : bientôt des flammes sortirent des doigts de la jeune femme. Il dût l'envelopper dans une couverture spéciale pour la transporter vers la salle de bains où il pourrait ainsi l'aider à faire redescendre la température de son corps, la bouger sans danger pour lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa propre mutation : si Lana ne se réveillait pas à temps, c'est-à-dire à la fin du week-end, l'école serait en danger.

Pendant ce temps, dans les environs de la Tour Griffondor

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'inquiétaient pour Hermione, ils ne l'avaient pas vue au petit-déjeuner ni le midi et les deux nouveaux profs ainsi que le « bâtard graisseux des cachots » semblaient manquer à l'appel.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha du trio.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre amie, vous la retrouverez lundi.


End file.
